1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image capturing optical lens assembly that applicable to 2D or 3D image-capturing capability on electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturizing an optical lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) image sensor or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens assemblies have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for optical lens assemblies featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens assembly employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical lens assembly have increased rapidly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical lens assembly.
Another conventional optical lens assembly with five-element lens structure has better image quality and higher resolution. However, the sensitivity of the optical lens assembly with five-element lens structure would become more pronounced due to unbalanced distribution of the positive refractive power between the first lens element and the third lens element of the optical lens assembly. Thus, the fabrication yield of the optical lens assembly is lowered due to the higher sensitivity in the construction of an optical system.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an optical lens assembly that has excellent imaging quality and high fabrication yield.